No me Saquen del Juego
6 de junio del 2018 4 de julio del 2018 12 de julio del 2018 27 de julio del 2018 30 de julio del 2018 |código = 310a |anterior = Conexión Perdida |siguiente = Demasiados Amigos }} No me Saquen del Juego (Deal Me Out en E.U.A y 'Repartiendo Aficiones '''en España) es el décimo noveno episodio de la tercera temporada de ''la serie y el número 123 en general. Sinopsis Lincoln y Clyde se preocupan de que están viejos para jugar a Ace Savvy. Trama Lincoln y Clyde están en el centro comercial, comprando boletos para la convención Ace Savvy. Después de comprar sus boletos, los dos terminan encontrándose con dos de sus compañeros de clase, donde dicen que superaron a Ace Savvy cuando eran más jóvenes. Cuando Lincoln y Clyde se dan cuenta de que muchos de los que asisten a la convención son niños pequeños, y se dan cuenta de que son demasiado viejos para Ace Savvy, a pesar de que fue la primera vez que se hicieron amigos. Independientemente, Lincoln y Clyde aceptan encontrar un nuevo interés. Lincoln y Clyde prueban el skate, la pesca y la reparación de automóviles, pero los tres intentos no funcionan. Reuniendo todos sus coleccionables Ace Savvy, se dirigen a Flip's Food & Fuel (que confunden con una casa de empeño), y venden sus cosas a Flip, así como sus boletos para convenciones (después de que Flip transforma su tienda en un puesto de venta de entradas). En un parque, Lincoln y Clyde intentan relajarse. Mientras se relajan, Clyde descubre a un niño jugando con las figuras de acción Ace Savvy y One-Eyed Jack, y se escapa de Lincoln para jugar con él. Lincoln, mientras tanto, ve a un niño mirar un episodio de Ace Savvy en su tableta, y comienza a seguirlo para ver el episodio. Momentos después, Lincoln y Clyde se encuentran, y Fib a donde se dirigieron. En una tienda de reparación de automóviles, Lincoln y Clyde observan los diversos silenciadores en exhibición. De repente, Lincoln ve la tienda de cómics cerca, y le miente a Clyde diciendo que un error voló en su boca. En el momento en que se va, Clyde ve a un hombre vestido como Ace Savvy, y rápidamente se va a tomar una selfie con él. Encontrándose de nuevo, Lincoln y Clyde de repente traen buenos recuerdos de cuando eran más jóvenes, y cómo se unieron rápidamente debido a su amor por Ace Savvy. Al no poder aguantar más, Lincoln y Clyde admiten que todavía aman a Ace Savvy con todo su corazón, y que les importa un bledo si las personas dicen que son demasiado mayores para eso. Algún tiempo después, Lincoln y Clyde regresan a Flip para recuperar sus cosas, pero él se niega cuando los niños no tienen suficiente dinero. Afortunadamente, logran convencerlo dándole un silenciador nuevo. Pronto, Lincoln y Clyde asistirán a la convención Ace Savvy en sus disfraces. Mientras caminan, descubren a algunos de los compañeros de clase de Lori, Becky, Joey y Chaz, que se acercan y se abrazan para ridiculizarlos. Para su sorpresa, se revela que son fanáticos de Ace Savvy también, y dicen que nunca son demasiado viejos para Ace Savvy. Contento de que no estén solos, Lincoln y Clyde los siguen para obtener panqueques estilo Ace Savvy. Personajes * Lincoln * Clyde * Lana * Becky * Lynn Sr. * Flip * Ace Savvy * Chaz * Joey Curiosidades * * Este episodio revela cómo se conocieron Lincoln y Clyde: durante Halloween, hace unos años, Lincoln perseguía a Lynn, que se había separado de su madre. Durante la persecución, Lynn pasó junto a Clyde, y Lincoln terminó chocándose con él, provocándole una hemorragia nasal. Lincoln se disculpó con él y le ofreció una capa para limpiarse la nariz. ** Según Lincoln, tenían 5 años cuando se conocieron, lo que significa que han sido amigos durante seis años. Esto se estableció previamente en el segmento oficial de Instagram de The Loud House "Ask Lincoln Loud". Referencias Culturales * TBA Errores * Cuando los peces estaban atacando a Lincoln y Clyde, se pueden ver partes de su bote volando, a pesar de que su bote no muestra signos de daño. Chistes Recurrentes * Lincoln y Clyde intentan encontrar un nuevo interés, pero terminan fracasando. * Flip cambiando su identidad (y la tienda). * Lincoln y Clyde hacen excusas para hacer algo relacionado con Ace Savvy. * Lincoln and Clyde tearing up after remembering their flashbacks. Referencias en:Deal Me Out fr:Je passe mon tour id:Deal Me Out ms:Deal Me Out ru:Исключите меня Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Tercera Temporada